Five Nights at Freddy's: Scars of Eternity
Scars of Eternity "Being stuck here for so long....has left us broken and scarred..." Animatronics * Chrome ** "His soul will never rest." ** Chrome is missing most of the upper part of the head, revealing Henry's (surprisingly intact) head. He just stays in a room, slumped over. That is, however, as long as you keep the radio on. When the radio dies out, so does all hope of escape, and then soon, you as well. Be careful, as others may attempt to sabotage the radio, in hopes of awakening him. * Squeaker ** "The squeaker no longer squeaks." ** She is missing everything above her lower jaw, and has multiple tears in her torso and arms. ** She will wander the pizzeria aimlessly, and if she wanders into your office, move as little as possible, as she somehow can still hear * Happy ** "He once was a good boy. Now he's just among the other trapped, decaying souls." * Toy Chica ** "The time for partying has passed." ** She is one of the least damaged animatronics. She is missing her beak (No, Seriously. It's gone. She didn't take it off. It's just gone.), and there is a large hole in her abdomen, revealing the endoskeleton. ** She has two "modes" of behavior. Sometimes she will switch between her "Aggressive" behavior and her "Sabotage" behavior ** Aggressive: She will attempt to enter your office through the front doorway on the right. It has a functioning security door, so you should quickly shut it ** Sabotage: She will head towards the room Chrome is in, and attempt to tamper with the radio. You can hear her talking, presumably to Chrome. When you hear her talking to Chrome, stare at her through the camera for a bit, and she will leave. Otherwise, she will damage the radio. If she manages to damage it 3 times, it will be disabled permanently, meaning that Chrome will attack you shortly after. * Mangle * Freddy * Coconut * Pancho * Ted * Foxy * Bonnie * Chica Cutscenes These "Cutscenes" play after every night. They are mostly text-based, with different colors of text representing different characters. Colors- * Red- Henry (H) * Dark Grey/Silver- Chrome (CH) * Dark Blue- Bon (B) * Yellow- Toy Chica (TC) * Blue- Player (YOU) * White- Narration Night 1 * June 5, 2023, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 9PM ** Kids are cheering, eating pizza, and having a go at the arcade games. Coconut, Freddy, Bonnie, and Ted are on the stage. ** All of a sudden, Henry notices something wrong. Foxy appears, holding an accordion, with a blank, dead stare on his face. A certain kind of dead stare Ted grabs a trumpet. ** They all begin to play a certain Serbian song. ** (Text-based part begins here, with the music in the background) ** H- Oh God. Wow. Someone must've tampered with something, and made them do this. You know what? I'm not even mad. ** Some kids and adults are confused, a few are scared, the kids and adults who know what that is begin to laugh, (Well, most of them, anyway.) ** H- Whatever. I guess I'll just let them remove kebab for now. ** Henry walks into a storage room. ** (Music stops) ** The storage room is filled with tons of things. Animatronic parts, two carts of folding chairs, A few tables, some of the posters and newspapers strewn across the walls in the original Freddy's locations, Ennard's mask, two old tables, Some "Animatronics", which aren't even machines. They're just random objects strewn together. They were referred to as "Trash and the gang" ** One thing also lying there...was a rabbit animatronic from long ago. ** Henry goes up to the animatronic, and crouches down in front of them. ** H- I bet you miss when you were out there, performing. It's been so long. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. ** He looks at a small tag on the animatronic, which simply says "1983" ** H- God...you poor thing. Neglected for all these years. ** He gets up, still staring at the animatronic ** H- I am gonna get you back up and running. No matter what it takes. Voice Lines Happy Category:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Games Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Five Nights at Coconut's Series.